gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carson
Carson William "Bones" Rose '''(Born December 29th) is an American YouTuber who occasionally makes comedy based videos with his friends, or by himself, on the Gaaracarson channel. He along with his friend Caleb, are the two original members of the Original Gaaracarson channel. He is self-described as unsympathetic, anti-social, humorless, and lazy but is still typically seen by others as the group leader regardless. His channel normally follows a pattern of being on hiatus for one or two years then posting multiple videos before starting another hiatus. However, a few videos do slip by every once in a while. The channel's most recent comeback from hiatus was also the biggest one after five videos were posted in the span of one month and three more are revealed to be in production. '''Equipment: * Jarl Dress Shirt- Raises the users Charisma by 1% * Tuxedo- Occasionally worn, no particular benefits arise from it. Only worn when lone-wolfing. * Hoodie- Light weight jacket with a hood, doesn't restrict any movement or speed. Worn when scouting the enemy or as casual attire. * M65 field jacket(w/hood)- Allows Carson to store various items within the jackets many pockets as well protect him from the rain. Slightly restricts his speed as well as movement due to being thicker than the previous jacket. Worn during major conflicts, or any conflicts involving the ABC Formation. * Glasses- Slightly increases already debuffed vision but still leaves it below average. During the events of the War Arc they got mildly scratched and have yet to be replaced or fixed. * Flamingo Hat- It's neck is broken but is worn regardless. Increases Dapper by 20% Weapons: * Bones-''' Multi-purpose maneuvers, his bones are sharp enough to cause Andy pain while also being dense enough to block a frivolous Blaze. Alternatively, his bones can also be used as a distractive maneuver using an ability known as "'''Skeletal Eclipse" and is currently Blazes only known weak-point. * Pry Bar- '''Carried around for unknown personal purposes. Mostly used when he is on his own, rarely used when paired up in the ABC Formation. '''Attributes: * Blood of The Pulsing Bone(脈拍骨の血液)- Having inherited it, Carson has access to the abilities of the bone. Because of this blood inheritance, Carson has a unique bone structure from the average human. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Before accounting any other ability or attribute, raises all stat caps by 25% ** Pale Skin(薄い肌)- Caused by the influence of the bone bloodline, Carson has immunity to tans and sunburns while also having a slight resistance to hot weather. Another effect of the bloodline is that his skin acts as a de facto mirror allowing Carson to blind enemies, signal comrades, and create fire by using the suns ultraviolet rays. *** While Carson is capable of activating the mirror without restriction, his resistance to heat decreases during extended periods of time. (As revealed in the Depot Days 2017 video.) ** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Due to the unique bone structure Carson possesses, he is able to move at higher speeds than the average person. The full extend of this speed is unknown but it can be confirmed that both Andy and Blazes speed surpasses his own. ** Senses(感覚)- Not including Sight(視力) or Sound(音) Carsons senses are heightened to a certain degree. However, none of the remaining senses are particularly higher than the other, and none of them can rival Andy or Blaze alone. ** Durability(耐久性)- Hardly as great as The Great Wall of Diabeetus himself, but his unique bone structure gives him a much higher durability than the average person. Also, as this ability affects everything, including his entrails, it is much harder to injure Carsons internal organs. Unlike the majority of attributes shared between the ABC Formation, this one actually has Carson surpass Blaze in defensive capabilities. ** Death's Touch/Touch of Death(死のタッチ)- Due to the bone bloodline, Carson can use his bones to shred a persons internal organs or tissue through their skin. It is not always visibly noticeable or felt, but is very effective and deadly. This ability has very little to no effect on certain defensive bloodlines''' but can still cause them pain whether or not any actual tearing occurred. *** Like Blaze's strength, '''Death's Touch can be toned down or up depending on what is necessary. Negative Attributes: * Luck(運)- Any 50/50 odd is instantly reshaped into an 70/30 in the opponents favor. * Sight(視力)- Struggles to see large-font signs mere feet away from him, same but to a lesser extent with faces. Sight comprehension is lowered by 1/6 at all times. This number goes to 1/12 when Glasses are equipped. ** Reflexes(運動神経)- Due to the reduction of sight comprehension, Carson's reflexes are 1/12 slower than the average person. This number goes to 1/18 when Glasses '''are equipped. * '''Sound(音)- Hearing is reduced by 1/3 at all times, comprehension of audio heard is reduced by 1/6. * Smell(香り)- Horrible sense of smell requires powerful stench or pleasant fragrance in order to be detected. * Taste(味)- Strengthened taste-buds causes most flavors to be determined as rotten with few foods and drinks acting as an exception. Inherited through bloodline. Abilities: * Concentration(集中)- Critical rate is increased by 10% when not paired up in a formation. ** Also grants a resistance to Blaze's Madness(狂気), but still only applies when not paired in a formation. * Dual Support (デュアルサポート)- Passive ability. Both Carson and one other ally gain a %5 boost to damage output as well as defense when fighting in unison. * Fierce God Blow(鬼神の一撃)- When initiating combat, grants the user a 20% boost to their critical rate. * Gentle Blade(柔剣)- Activated ability with no timeout. Sacrifices 10% defense for 30% more agility. * Lone Wolf(一匹狼)- Passive. All stats are decreased by 20% when in three or more strangers line-of-sight, or 10% when there are two of them. * Skeletal Eclipse(骨格食)- Special ability that only Carson is capable of activating. By forcing his bone against a hard surface he can create a devastatingly loud sound capable of deafening someone should they be too close. This can be done with the majority of his bones but is usually done with his elbows, shins, ankles, or even his spine. However, heat is constantly generated in the process and if used too long, that area of Carson's skin begins to melt off. ** Taking advantage of this, Carson is able to produce heat generated kicks or punches capable of branding another persons skin. * Underdog(下剋上)- When fighting an opponent stronger than himself, Carson receives a 10% bonus to both his dodge and hit rate. Trivia: * On Xbox "Gaaracarson" is his gamer-tag, however he no longer plays Xbox. * Carson is mentioned to be the youngest of three. * All of the video editing done on the Gaaracarson channel is done by Carson alone. * Of all the videos on the Gaaracarson channel, there have only been three instances in which Carson was not the one filming. ** The shot of Hayden pouring sprite on himself in the Drug PSA which was filmed by non-member Trenton. (Not the same one from the Ice Bucket Challenge video) ** The shot of non-member Kayla flipping through cards during the Bully PSA which was filmed by another non-member named Casey. ** And most recently during the Depot Days 2017 video in which the camera was briefly held by Andy. * Carson has been given three nicknames in the past: Bones, Jarl, and Carlson. All of which were thought up by Caleb. However, Bones, is the only one of three which is still actively used but to a small extent as everyone just calls him Carson. ** These nicknames are also where Jarl, who debuted in the first CLS NEWS series, gets his name from. * He considers himself humorless despite running a comedy channel. Also, it has been stated that he favors darker humor- A trait shared with Steven. * While calling himself anti-social: He managed to take a main role of an entire classroom project(even becoming their editor) and has eight+ members for the channel. * While not as offensive as Blaze, or as defensive as Andy, Carson covers both grounds by using his bones. ** In a test-of-ability, the group members punched Andy in the back. It is unknown how powerful Carson is, but his bony knuckles managed to make Andy feel pain- it did not move him however as Blaze did. *** While accidental, Carson has also damaged Blaze through his arm in the past.